


two can keep a secret (if one of them is dead)

by TheJasmineTurtleDuck



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, Former CIA Agent Corin, Former Mercenary Din, John Wick AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJasmineTurtleDuck/pseuds/TheJasmineTurtleDuck
Summary: a former mercenary, a former CIA agent, and their little mafia child.what could go wrong?
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	two can keep a secret (if one of them is dead)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts), [liarlagoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarlagoon/gifts).



> first fanfic ever,  
> go easy on me

Waking up with a headache and no idea of where he was was not how Corin imagined his day going. The ropes around his wrists burned his skin as he moved to sit up, wondering where the heck he was. One minute he was watching the kid as Din went to get ice cream and the next he was being shoved into the back of an “inconspicuous” van. The white van trope is so cliché. The man took in his surroundings with a sigh of disappointment, those who jumped him were definitely amateurs. Windows were open, doors were barely locked, (a chair under the handle, inside the room too), and the people whispering in the corner weren't even wearing masks. One of them must have heard the sound as the tallest looked up and noticed Corin was awake. As the group walked over a man with green eyes, who Corin assumed to be the leader, purred in a dark tone: “Well look who’s awake, let’s fix that” and with a swift blow to the head, darkness was all that Corin knew.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more,
> 
> please give feedback, even if it sounds mean it is appreciated, thank you all so much for reading my fic


End file.
